


Movie! Song

by dairesfanficrefuge_archivist



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Filk, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-12-31
Updated: 2001-12-31
Packaged: 2018-12-18 06:47:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11868864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dairesfanficrefuge_archivist/pseuds/dairesfanficrefuge_archivist
Summary: Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived atDaire's Fanfic Refuge. Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onDaire's Fanfic Refuge's collection profile.





	Movie! Song

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Daire's Fanfic Refuge](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Daire%27s_Fanfic_Refuge). Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Daire's Fanfic Refuge's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/dairesfanficrefuge/profile).

Movie! Song

**MOVIE! SONG**

Sing to 'I've Been Working on the Railroad' 

We can't wait to see the MOVIE!   
MOVIE! MOVIE! All the way!   
At night, we dream about the MOVIE!   
Counting every day. 

Life is getting so chaotic,   
MOVIE! MOVIE! On the brain-   
Soon we won't be just neurotic,   
We all will be INSANE! 

1,2,3,4 What do we want???? MOVIE!!   
When do we want it? NOW!!! 

Peace, Emit   
© 2001   
  
---


End file.
